Yes, Professor Uchiha
by happysue115
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has just started his freshman year at Trenton University. He knew college was supposed to be hard, but no one told him that it can turn into your own personal hell. Which it has, considering one of his Professors has singled him out to be his prey. WARNING: RAPE, yaoi, boyXboy, angst. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Creature

**Hello, people! Happysue here. I'm not yet done with my other story, The Life, but the idea for this story came to me and I just couldn't wait to start writing, so here it is.**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, yaoi, in this story! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Creature **

* * *

The blonde boy stood in the lobby of the dorm building, several suitcases standing by his feet.

He was waiting for an upperclassmen to show him around, but at that moment was staring about the room in awe. The lobby was as big as his house.

The floors were marble tile, the walls a red and gold wallpaper. A large desk stood in front of him, and on either side was a large limestone staircase going up. One led to the boy's dorms, the other to the girl's.

Students flocked the lobby, chattering and checking over their schedules and supplies. The first day of school was only one day away. Naruto stepped quickly out of the way as someone dashed past him. He swallowed hard, glancing around at the sea of unfamiliar faces

Suddenly he saw a familiar face. It was Kiba. The boy looked just like Naruto remembered him. Which was expected, considering it had only been a couple of weeks since Naruto had seen him. His spiky brown hair was the same. His clothes were the same. His tattoos: a red fang on either cheek, were the same.

"Hey, Kiba! It's me, Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde boy yelled, waving his hand and nearly jumping up and down in his excitement.

Kiba had been standing across the room, talking to several very pretty girls.

Kiba groaned as the girls took one look at the hyper, energetic teen and quickly walked away. He sighed, his head hanging, then made his way across the room to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." He sighed. "What are you doing here?" Kiba asked, rubbing his hand across the back of his head.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm attending college. Duh." The blonde said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Kiba's mouth dropped open.

"You got into Trenton?! How?" Kiba was shocked.

Trenton University was one of the top schools in the state. Though he has been friends with Naruto in high school, he had truthfully not expected to see him ever again after graduation. Now here he was, not even two weeks later. And he was claiming to have gotten into the very school that Kiba had had to study his butt off to get into. _How the hell did this baka get in? _Kiba realized that Naruto's smile had faded.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks, Kiba." Naruto muttered, crossing his arms. He looked at the ground, his mouth set in a frown. Kiba immediately felt guilty. _Arg, there goes my big mouth again. _He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean it like that. I know you're plenty smart. I guess I'm just shocked 'cause I thought the only other people from our high school that got into TU was Neji and Shikamaru." Naruto immediately brightened.

"Neji and Shikamaru are here? Really? It'll be just like high school. Except now there are more babes and alcohol is a lot easier to get. This is going to be so much fun!" He shouted, nearly jumping up and down again. Kiba face-palmed. _Bi-polar much? __Just a moment ago Naruto was upset. Now he's...well, spastic._

"Anyways Naruto, what are you waiting down here for? Why aren't you in your room getting ready for school tomorrow?" Naruto stopped and cocked his head, as if thinking.

"Oh, I remember now. I missed orientation last week so I don't know my dorm room number or my schedule. There is supposed to be an upperclassmen here to show me around and tell me where to go, but so far...well, do you see an upperclassmen?" Kiba shook his head and scratched his cheek.

"Oh, I see..." He stood there for several moments, Naruto staring at him expectantly. "Well, I gotta go. But maybe I'll see you later, Naruto." Kiba said, hurrying off. He truthfully didn't have anywhere he needed to be, but one can only handle so much Naruto at a time before practically overdosing on hyperness. Besides, he wanted to find those girls from earlier. "Hehe, pretty college girls..." He crooned to himself as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Naruto was still waiting thirty minutes later. Finally, his legs getting tired, he sat down on the ground, right in the middle of the lobby. He leaned back against one of his suitcases, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from other students.

Another ten minuted passed and Naruto could feel himself starting to fall asleep. His head fell back slightly and his eyes closed just as a very loud, very bright voice yelled, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto leaped up with a yelp.

"Huh? Who wants to know?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes. A strange boy was standing in front of him. The boy was clad in a full-body green spandex suit, with shiny black hair that was cut in a bowl shape. He looked to be about 19, two years older than Naruto.

"I am Rock Lee," The boy said, holding out his hand. Naruto shook it hesitantly, wincing as his fingers were nearly crushed by the strength in the boy's grasp. "I am the upperclassmen sent here to show you to your room."

"It's about time. Where have you been?" Naruto asked irritably, massaging his aching hand. Rock Lee smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry. I was at Track practice. I am here at Trenton University on a sports scholarship. If I miss even one practice I get kicked out."

"Sheesh, that must be hard." Naruto said, only a little bit sympathetic and a whole lot sarcastic. He was still annoyed that he had had to wait so long. Rock Lee shrugged, still smiling.

"Not really. I love to work out and run, so I look forward to practice." Naruto stared at him.

"Ooookkkaaayyy. Anyways, are you going to show me to my room, or not?" Rock Lee stood up straight.

"Of course! Here, let me take your bags."

"Uh, okay. But be careful, they're pretty heavy." Naruto warned. But Rock Lee grabbed all four of Naruto's suitcases, two in each hand, and picked them up like they weighed nothing. He was halfway up the stairs by the time Naruto even realized it.

"Hurry up, Naruto Uzumaki!" Lee yelled over his shoulder. Naruto ran after him, cursing his luck to have the Hulk for his guide.

* * *

"And this is your room." Lee said, stopping at a brown door covered in stickers that read, "Keep Out", "Warning: Toxic" and so on. Naruto stared at it warily.

"Uh, are you sure I should go in there? The stickers say-" Rock Lee laughed, cutting him off.

"Don't mind those. Your roommate put those there." He leaned over and whispered, "He's not very social." _Fuck, _thought Naruto.

They stood there for several moments. Rock Lee looked at Naruto pointedly. "Would you please knock? My hands are full." He said, holding up Naruto's suitcases.

"Oh! Right, yeah." He said, blushing. He knocked on the door once, then twice, then three times. There wasn't an answer.

Rock Lee sighed and said, "Gaara. I know you're in there. Open the door now."

Naruto watched expectantly for a few moments. Finally the lock clicked, and the door swung open.

A short boy stood in the door. Naruto felt sick.

_If you look in the dictionary under "Emo" or "Goth" you would see this kid. _

The boy, Gaara, had blood red hair (obviously dyed) and piercing green eyes. They were framed by thick black eye liner. He had a tattoo on his forehead and was wearing all black.

A long-sleeve black shirt, long black jeans. Naruto would bet Gaara was wearing black boxers. Or boxers with skulls all over them.

Over the boy's shoulder, Naruto could see the rest of the room. One side was clean and plain. The walls were cream colored and there was a bed frame with a mattress sitting on it, as well as a desk and dresser. The other side was the complete opposite.

The walls were covered in so many posters that you couldn't see the wall color.

Most of the posters were for scream-o bands or some zombie movie or video-game. The bed was covered with a black comforter.

The desk was cluttered and there was a black laptop sitting neatly among the various papers strewn about. The screensaver was a picture of a graveyard.

_Holy shit. My roommate is Edgar Allen Poe reincarnated._

Though Naruto wasn't religious, he looked to the ceiling and murmured a prayer under his breath.

_Save me. Save me from this nightmare._

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to unpack." Rock Lee stated. He had pushed past Gaara and set Naruto's suitcases on the bed.

Naruto had followed after him rather warily. Gaara just stood by his bed and stared at Naruto with those creepy green eyes.

_Please don't go. Don't leave me here with this-this...creature. _That's what Naruto wanted to say. Instead he nodded and said, "Thanks for the help Rock Lee." Lee smiled and headed for the door.

"Don't mention it, it's nothing. Oh, before I forget," Rock Lee reached into a nearly invisible pocket and grabbed out a folded piece of paper. He held it out to Naruto. "Here you go." Naruto took it, swallowing in disgust when he realized it was warm from being so close to Rock Lee's skin. "It's your schedule."

"Uh...thanks." Naruto said. Lee smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Naruto set the paper on his desk and turned to his bed.

He unzipped one of his bags and started to place the clothes from inside into the dresser. There was no sound from the creature on the other side of the room for several minutes. Naruto started to feel like someone was watching him. He turned to see Gaara sitting on his own bed, staring steadily at Naruto.

Naruto's mouth felt dry. He swallowed.

"Uh..hi." He said, raising his hand. The creature said nothing. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Still the creature said nothing. But Naruto felt the need to introduce himself, just to break the awkward silence.

So he said, "I'm 17 years old. I'm a freshman here at Trenton University and I am going to major in Pharmaceuticals. Ummm...I like ramen and summer time." He stopped and scratched his cheek, suddenly feeling very silly. The creature stared at him for a few moments and Naruto gave up.

He turned back around to unpack some more when a quiet voice said, "You're really weird." Naruto spun around, face red with anger, just in time to see the creature smile. "I like that about you." Naruto was shocked.

"Oh. Uh...Thank you?" This time the creature laughed. His laugh was nothing but a chuckle, but it made Naruto smile. The creature looked a lot less like a creature when he smiled, and more like a Gaara.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**So that is the first chapter. How do you all like it? I truthfully had a lot of fun describing Gaara as a goth kid. I could picture it perfectly in my head. :) Anywho, please review!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 2, Professor Uchiha**


	2. Professor Uchiha

**In this chapter you will meet the antagonist. Drumroll please. BUH DUH BUH DUH BUH DUH BUH DUH BUH DUH. Sasuke Uchiha! Or, as I like to call him in this story: Professor Uchiha. Please REVIEW! :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Professor Uchiha **

* * *

Naruto was awoken the next morning by some random scream-o band blaring in his ears. He sat up quickly then clutched his head in his hands.

"Ah, fuck. Head-rush." After a few moments he shook his head slightly to clear the ringing in his ears and looked up. Gaara was sitting at his desk, looking over at Naruto. His face was a mixture of defiance and sheepishness. Naruto glared at Gaara and the redhead shrugged.

"Sorry..." He didn't look very sorry. In fact, now he was smirking slightly. "I'm not used to having a roommate."

"But you are used to waking up at," He glanced at the clock, eyes widening and temper flaring, "five in the morning to listen to some fucking loud music?" Gaara frowned.

"I don't need much sleep...I always wake up at this time. And I like music. So what better time to listen to it but now?" Naruto stared at his roommate.

"What about the rooms next door? All the way down the hall? Did you ever think about them?" Gaara looked a little surprised.

"No...I've never thought about them before. I mean...they've never complained." He said as he tapped his chin. He was nearly talking to himself. Naruto threw himself back down on his bed. His head hit the pillow with a _whumpf _sound. He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Okay, Gaara. They probably never complained because you most likely scare them." He couldn't see the redhead but Naruto was sure he was frowning and about to say something in self-defense. Naruto held up his hand, still staring at the ceiling. "No, wait. I know what you want to say." He sat up and looked over at his roommate. "You want to say that they don't understand you and that they don't know the real you. Right?" Gaara looked dumbfounded.

"How did you know?" Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. Finally he looked up, his normally bright blue eyes dim.

"I'm not the most popular person, Gaara. I don't have that many friends. In fact, I think more people hate me than like me." Gaara looked down at his laptop.

"Oh."

"That's why I'm trying to be open about you. To tell the truth, when I first saw you, I thought you were really weird. But then you said you liked me because _I _was weird and I remembered how I felt when people didn't get to know me. So I have decided to get to know you better before I start judging. And even though it's only been a day, I have already started to like you." Gaara was smiling slightly. "As a friend, I mean." Naruto was quick to add, blushing and looking down.

_That came awfully close to sounding like a love confession. Sheesh. Think before you speak. _

"What I am trying to say Gaara, is maybe they would try to see the real you if you didn't wake them up every morning with loud music. Understand?"

Gaara was nodding. He closed his laptop and stood up.

"You're right. I'll buy some headphones and use those from now on." He walked to his dresser and pulled open a drawer. Grabbing some clothes and a towel from a hook on the wall, he opened the door. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back later." He shut the door behind himself. Naruto collapsed back on his bed.

"Great going, Naruto. You barely know the guy and you've already most likely annoyed him." He grabbed one of his pillows and smushed it against his face. _Aaaaaaah! _He screamed into it.

He threw the pillow down to the end of his bed, then glanced at the clock. It read 5:34 AM.

_Fuck. Three hours before when my alarm is supposed to go off. And now I am too riled up to go back to sleep. _

Naruto threw back the covers and stood up.

"Might as well get ready for class."

* * *

By the time Naruto came back from the shower it was nearly 6:30 AM. His hair was still damp, and hanging over his forehead. His clothes were sticking slightly to his skin. He grabbed his towel off his bed and rubbed his hair to dry it.

Gaara was already dressed and sitting at his desk again. Naruto sat down on his bed. He had showered. He had dressed. Now he had nothing to do.

Class didn't start until 9:00 AM and the cafeteria didn't open until 7:00 AM. Naruto sighed and lay back on his bed. After several minutes he sighed again, rather noisily. Several minutes later, again.

Gaara growled.

"What is your problem?!" He asked, turning in his chair. Naruto sat up and looked at him, his hands on his knees.

"I'm bored." Gaara's eye twitched.

"Well, go entertain yourself." He started to turn back around.

"It doesn't work that way. I'm really hyper and totally ADHD. Especially in the mornings." Gaara shrugged and turned all the way around so all Naruto could see was the back of his head.

"Well, I don't see what I can do about it." He muttered.

"It's easy. Talk to me." Gaara turned back around, sighing.

"How long do I need to talk to you?" He asked, obviously annoyed. Naruto was practically twitching. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, foot tapping rapidly.

"Just until the cafeteria opens. So like, twenty minutes. That's all." Gaara's brow arched and he stared pointedly at Naruto's tapping foot. Naruto attempted to stop it, but it started up again a few moments later. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. _

"You know they have medications for ADHD right?" Naruto nodded.

"Duh. I'm going to be a Pharmaceutical major. I just can't afford to waste money on something that I don't _have _to have. It's not like ADHD is fatal. It's not going to kill me."

"Yeah, but I might." Gaara grumbled. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Alright, fine. What do you want to talk about?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. Tell me about yourself." Gaara sighed.

"Okay, sure. Uh...Well, I'm a sophomore. I'm 18 years old, almost 19. I'm studying to become a botanist, or you know, someone who studies plants. I-" He was cut off by Naruto laughing.

"You? A plant scientist?" Gaara frowned and said, "It's a botanist. And yes. I happen to like plants, a lot." Naruto was still laughing.

"Probably because they can't talk and annoy you." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Gaara let out a great _whush _of air and turned back around to his laptop.

"Kinda like you are right now?" Naruto stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh, come on, Gaara. I'm just joking. I'm sorry, okay? Just please don't stop talking to me." Gaara was silent for a few moments, then turned back around, glaring daggers.

"Then shut the hell up you baka." Naruto nodded demurely and mimed zipping his lips.

Gaara sighed and said, "Where was I? Oh yeah, I have two siblings. An older brother and sister. Temari is 24, Kankuro is 21. Ummm, my favorite food is sushi, and I love the beach. And the forest."

"Because there are so many plants?" Interjected Naruto. Gaara glared at him for talking but nodded.

"Yes, because there are so many plants." Naruto sat there for a moment more. The clock read 6:50 AM.

"Seriously though, Gaara. Why do you like plants so much? It doesn't seem like...well, like _you._" Gaara nodded.

"Trust me, I know. I guess it's just because..." He trailed off and sighed. "The first friend I ever had loved plants. Her name was Mikan. I met her in elementary school and I used to go over to her house and help her and her grandfather garden every afternoon. Her grandfather was her guardian, and when he died, she had to go away to some distant relative. I promised I would take care of the garden. And I did, for a time." Gaara paused.

"The house was empty at first, so no one cared...But then a new family moved in. They didn't want me in their back yard, so they put up a fence. But I couldn't abandon my promise to Mikan. So I would climb over fence at night time. They caught me after several weeks, when they realized the plants weren't dying yet." He shook his head and chuckled. "Kami, they were so mad." Then Gaara frowned. "The next day, they cut down all the plants. They even dug out the roots, so the plants couldn't grow back...I hadn't taken care of the garden. I broke my promise to Mikan..." Gaara's voice was unbelievably sad.

Naruto was starting to feel bad for even asking.

"So, I started taking care of other plants. Any plant I could get to I would water, or weed, or just sit and talk to. I know that's kind of weird, but it made me feel closer to Mikan. I couldn't take care of her garden, so I took care of the whole world's garden."

He stopped and stared at the floor, blushing slightly. Suddenly, Gaara found himself being hugged. Naruto was practically squealing.

"Gaara! You are so adorable! Oh my gosh! And so kind! Eeeeee!" Gaara shoved at him.

"Get off me you baka! What are you, a girl?" Naruto let go and stood up. He straightened his shirt.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you are so...well, there are only so many people like you in the world." Gaara blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, whatever." He glanced at the clock. 7:03 AM. "Cafeteria is open. Go get some breakfast and leave me alone." Naruto pulled on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and backpack, then left, still smiling. Once he was gone Gaara leaned back in his seat.

"I've never told someone that before...Naruto, there are only so many people like you in the world, too. You just make people want to trust you. I don't know how you only have a few friends."

* * *

Naruto was wandering the campus licking blueberry juice off his fingers.

He had bought a warm, buttery blueberry muffin. It was good but not as good as the ones his mother used to make. He stopped walking, suddenly saddened at the thought of his mom. A sinking feeling filled him. _I miss her. _

He shrugged the feeling off and kept walking. _Not now...Save your sulking for some other time.__Although, n__ow might be a good time to check my schedule. I haven't even looked __at it __yet. _

He dug into his pocket and pulled out the folded paper, leaving blue smudges all over it.

It read:

**Class 1: Basic Pharmaceuticals, 9 – 10 AM, Professor Hatake**

**Class 2: College Algebra, 10:10 – 11:10 AM, Professor Umino**

**Lunch Break: 11:20 – 12:20 PM**

**Class 3: Pharmaceutical Practice, 12:30 – 1:30 PM, Professor Uchiha **

Naruto looked his schedule over for a few minutes then shrugged.

"Eh, seems pretty easy. Now, if only I can find Professor Hatake's room..."

* * *

It was 9:10 AM. Class was scheduled to start ten minutes ago, but the teacher had yet to appear.

Naruto sat back in his chair and sighed. He scanned his classmates; there was 7 of them all together. Naruto figured that not many people wanted to be a pharmacist, so the size of the class was understandable. The lack of a teacher was not.

Just as he thought that, the door opened and in walked a man.

At first, Naruto thought that he was old, because he had silver hair.

On closer inspection he realized that the man was only about 29 – 30 years old. His skin was smooth and unblemished, except for a long scar that crossed one of his eyes and disappeared under a black mask that covered his nose and mouth. _What the? What is it Halloween? _

The man walked to the front of the class and said, "Welcome to Basic Pharmaceuticals. I am Hatake Kakashi but you will call me Professor Hatake." He looked at each of them in turn. "I will not explain my mask, so don't ask." He turned around and walked to the board. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote: "Success" on it in thin, neat handwriting. "First things first how many of you want to succeed in life?" Everyone raised their hand and the Professor scanned each of them.

"Well, at least two of you will fail in life, most likely go into depression, and commit suicide. Why? Because at least two of you will fail this class. And if you can't pass in _Basic _Pharmaceuticals," He stressed the word basic, "...then you shouldn't be in college. And if you don't go to college, you aren't going to get a good job. And if you don't get a good job, you aren't going to have any money. If you have no money, you are going to live on the streets in a cardboard box. Or in your parent's basement. Ultimately, you will fail at life." He smiled brightly. "Funny how these things work, isn't it?"

The class sat in stunned silence. Professor Hatake simply smiled and walked to his desk.

"Now that that is out of the way it's time to call roll." He picked up a clipboard. "Hyuga Hinata?"

The girl to the left of Naruto raised her hand and said quietly, "Here."

Professor Hatake peered over his clipboard at her and said, "If you don't learn to speak up, you are going to be one of the two who fail." She blushed furiously and looked down.

"Y-yes, sir."

The Professor continued calling off the other students. Finally he called Naruto's name.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Here, sir." Naruto said loudly. _I don't want to make the same mistake as that Hinata girl, _He Hatake winced and said, "Sheesh, kid. Quiet down. You think people want their pharmacist yelling at them?" Naruto blushed and stammered, "N-no sir." Professor Hatake nodded and set the clipboard down on his desk.

"Because today is the first day, this class is going to be short. In fact, it's over. You are all dismissed." He was out of the classroom before anyone else had even stood up. Naruto glanced at the clock.

It was barely 9:25 AM.

Naruto sighed.

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Naruto's second class was much the same as the first, except that Professor Umino didn't tell the class that they would most likely become hobos.

Instead, he told them that he didn't give out much homework, and that most of their grade would come from tests. So he expected them all to pay attention in class, take a lot of notes, and study nearly every night. If they did that, they would be fine and most likely get A's. Between Umino and Hatake, Umino seemed the easiest.

Finally it was lunch.

Naruto hurried to the cafeteria and snagged a table in the corner.

Within a few moments Gaara joined him.

"So, how was class?" Naruto questioned as he slurped up his Ramen-in-a-Cup. Gaara took a bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly. He swallowed.

"Pretty good. Yours?" Naruto shrugged and sipped at the broth in his bowl.

"As well as it can be when you have a teacher that tells you that you might become a hobo."

"Whhhaaattt?!" Gaara shrieked. Naruto laughed and went on to tell him what Professor Hatake had said. Before he knew it, lunch was over. He said good-bye to Gaara and then was on his way to his third class.

* * *

"Okay, Naruto. Last class of the day. You can do this. Whoever this Professor Uchiha is, he can't be as bad as Professor Hatake. Right?" He sighed, knowing how ridiculous he sounded, standing in the hall talking to himself. In fact, he was getting a few strange glances. He smiled and waved at the people gawking at him and they quickly walked away, murmuring and whispering amongst themselves. Naruto face palmed.

"This is what kept you from making friends in high school, Naruto. Stop talking to yourself." He groaned in frustration as he realized he was talking to himself as he told himself to stop talking to himself. "This is making my head hurt..." He whined.

_BONG! BONG! BONG! _"Fuck, I'm late!" Naruto practically yelled and ran down the hall towards the classroom. Naruto hated that clock. It rang at the start of every class, and every time it nearly made him wet his pants. Of course, if it hadn't rang, Naruto would stand in the hallway yelling at himself for a good ten minutes more.

Even so, by the time he got to the classroom, the door was closed and a man at the front of the room was already taking roll.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had been a professor at Trenton University for three years, since he was 22.

The job didn't pay much and he never had any free-time. Instead, he spent his afternoons grading horrible essays, and setting up a lesson plan for the next week.

In result, Sasuke Uchiha loathed his job. Although...there were some perks to it.

Sasuke Uchiha took it upon himself to reward himself for a job-well-done. He took what he wanted when he wanted. And that involved some of his students. Male students to be exact.

Sasuke Uchiha looked forward to the start of a new year because he was always hoping for a cute, vulnerable kid. A kid that would keep quiet when his grade was threatened. A kid that wouldn't report he was being molested by his professor.

So far this year, the pickings seemed slim. The class was infinitesimally small. Only five kids were sitting in front of him, staring at him in a bored manner.

Four were girls (Sasuke didn't swing that way) and the one guy Sasuke could see was only average in appearance.

The boy was of medium height with long reddish-brown hair that hung down to his shoulders. He was rather pale, with plain, mud-brown eyes. _Boring, _Sasuke thought. And he seemed a bit...soft. Sasuke preferred toned guys.

_Of course, I can't be so picky in a class this small, _Sasuke told himself.

The past three years his class had been bigger. At least 10 kids every year.

In fact, last year there had been two above-average appearance boys that Sasuke had helped himself to. _Looks like this year isn't going to be as...rewarding. _

He sighed and looked down at his clipboard.

Wait a moment...There were six names on this paper. He looked back up at the class. Only five kids. _Someone's late, _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

The name read, "Naruto Uzumaki". It was a boy's name. Sasuke didn't want to let himself hope. He tapped his fingers on the desk next to him.

"Hmmmm..." He hummed. Suddenly the door opened and a boy walked in.

He shut the door behind himself and hurried to a seat at the back of the class, trying to be quiet and invisible, his expression one of embarrassment. But Sasuke Uchiha definitely saw this boy.

_Actually, this year might be the most rewarding yet. _

The boy was unbelievably handsome. He had shaggy blonde hair that was falling over his eyes; eyes that were the most beautiful and striking blue that Sasuke had ever seen. His skin was like caramel, smooth and tan. The only marks on his face were three thin lines on each of his cheeks. But they added to his appearance rather than took away from it. He was of average height, about six inches shorter than Sasuke, with broad shoulders and arms lined with muscle. He was wearing a tight black shirt and jeans. Sasuke nearly purred at the muscles outlines by the close-fitting fabric.

_This is more like it._

What Sasuke liked the most was the boys expression and attitude. He was embarrassed for being late and his eyes were shifting side to side, as if he was afraid of his classmates judging him. That told Sasuke all he needed to know. This boy was vulnerable. He didn't have any friends. Sasuke caught his gaze and the boy glanced down. That told Sasuke he was submissive. And easy.

_Yes. I'm going to like this year very much..._

* * *

**So, did Sasuke seem like a total creeper? 'Cause that's what I am trying to accomplish. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 3, Please Stay After Class, Mr. Uzumaki**


	3. Please Stay After Class, MrUzumaki

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed! It makes me so happy to hear what you guys have to say. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains mature material. Yaoi, boyXboy, gay sex, what ever you want to call it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Please Stay After Class, Mr. Uzumaki**

* * *

Naruto's third class, Pharmaceutical Practices was only 15 minutes through, and yet he already hated it. It was mainly because the Professor wouldn't stop staring at him.

Professor Uchiha looked to be about mid-20's. He had short black hair that was styled in an odd fashion that made the back look like a duck's tail. It suited him though.

His skin was as pale as alabaster, and his eyes were as dark as his hair.

_A complete contrast. Kind of like yin and yang, _Naruto thought.

He looked down at the syllabus that Professor Uchiha had handed out.

It read, short and sweet and to the point:

**Welcome to Pharmaceutical Practices. **

**Grades will be earned from the following:**

**Tests: 20%**

**Hands-on Practice: 30%**

**Cooperation: 50%**

Naruto nearly whistled at the grading. _Sheesh, this guy grades weirdly. 50% cooperation? _He shook his head. _I wonder what everyone thinks about this. _

He scanned his classmates. None seemed to perturbed by the syllabus.

His eyes wandered to the front of the room. He froze.

Professor Uchiha was staring at him again. His ebony eyes were locked on Naruto's and there was a sort of intimacy peering from their dark depths. Naruto felt himself start to blush.

The Professor's mouth curled into a smirk and Naruto looked down at his desk angrily.

_I understand if he is pissed off because I was a couple of minutes __late__. But why does he keep looking at me like that? _

Naruto had no more time to think about it, because though it was the first day of school, Professor Uchiha planned on having a full, hour long class in the forty minutes remaining.

He made it clear from the start that he was strict, snapping at several of the girls for giggling.

They spent most of the class going over vocabulary words. That would have been fairly easy if it wasn;t for the fact that he expected them to know them all after hearing them one time.

In the last ten minutes of class, Professor Uchiha handed out a quiz.

Naruto nearly groaned as the paper was set on his desk. He stared at it for quite a long time.

"Problem, Mr. Uzumaki?" A low voice murmured. Naruto stiffened as he realized that Professor Uchiha was standing behind his desk. He didn't turn around, only shook his head.

"No, sir." Naruto said quietly. The professor leaned down over Naruto's shoulder to look closer at the paper. He said, "Well, you better get started then. Only five minutes left." His cool breath brushed his ear and Naruto had to resist the urge to shudder.

"O-of course, sir." He picked up his pencil and looked at the paper again. He waited for the Professor to leave. But Professor Uchiha didn't move.

In fact, Naruto was pretty sure he had gotten closer.

Now the taller man's chest was brushing Naruto's shoulder. He felt the teacher's cool breath on his neck, and this time he _did _shudder.

Suddenly a surprisingly warm hand brushed his back. At first Naruto thought it was an accident, but the hand lingered and even ventured lower, until it was at the hem of his pants. The slender fingers played with the material, then dipped down.

Naruto yelped and leaped from his seat. Everyone looked up at the blonde.

He stood and stared at Professor Uchiha. The older man was standing straight, his arms folded across his chest and one brow arched. He looked at Naruto for a good minute. The rest of the class lost interest and returned to their quizzes.

"May I ask, Mr. Uzumaki, why you are causing a scene in the middle of a quiz?" The man's voice was so quiet, so calm, that Naruto faltered. The professor's expression was irreproachable, and for a moment Naruto wondered if he had imagine the whole thing.

But no. His neck still tingled from the Professor's breath and his back was warm where his fingers had rested. And deep in Professor Uchiha's eyes he saw a hint of provocation, a glint of contempt at his refusal. Naruto felt a bitter cold shiver down his spine.

"Uh, I'm not sure, sir." Naruto wasn't sure what he was saying.

_Why am I not asking him what the hell that just was? _

Professor Uchiha smirked. He knew he had found a keeper already.

"Well, then. I'm sure you will have no argument against staying after class as punishment?"

Naruto couldn't argue.

"No, sir." Professor smirked again and turned to walk to the front of the room.

"Good. Then I will see you..." The bell rang. "...now." And with a final smirk he walked to the front of the class and sat in his desk.

Not knowing what else to do, Naruto sat down in his own and began to pack his bag.

Once everyone was gone, he slung it onto his shoulders and made his way to the front of the classroom. He set his blank quiz on the professor's desk. Uchiha shook his head and clucked his tongue.

"Not only are you late to class Mr. Uzumaki, but you also didn't finish the assignment. It's a good thing I was smart enough to have you stay after. You obviously need some discipline."

Naruto could tell his teacher was mocking him.

Professor Uchiha stood and walked around the desk to stand near him. Naruto noticed for the first time how much taller and bigger Professor Uchiha was than Naruto. He realized his teacher was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, what sir?" Professor Uchiha's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I said, do you know how to work a copy-machine?" Naruto nodded, swallowing. "What was that?"

"Ye-yes, sir."

"Good. Then follow me." Professor Uchiha made his way across the classroom and out the open door. Naruto followed after him, having to take long strides to keep up with the taller man's longer legs. Before long they reached a new room.

The plaque outside the door read, "Teacher Work Room".

Professor Uchiha opened the door and bustled Naruto inside.

"The first thing I want you to do is make 200 copies of these papers," He said, handing Naruto a stack papers. Naruto stared at the older man.

"You can't be serious? There are only 7 people in our class. Why in the world would we need 200 copies?" Professor Uchiha glared at him.

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out. And yes, I am _very_ serious." His voice was cold, as were his eyes. "Now get to it," He snapped, and walked to the door. "When you are finished, come to my office. It's next to the classroom." He slammed the door shut.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Naruto finished. It wasn't a very hard job, but it was ponderous because he had to wait for each copy to print, then he had to straighten, stack, and staple them.

Now, two hours later, his fingers were paper-cut and his eyes hurt from staring at the stacks of white and black paper. Sighing, he picked up the heavy stack and left the room, turning off the light by flicking the switch with an elbow.

"This sucks." He said as he hurried down the hall to Professor Uchiha's office. He found it rather easily. Getting into it was another matter. "How the hell am I supposed to knock?" After staring at it for a good minute, he figured out how to balance of one foot and half kick, half knock on the door with his other foot. Professor Uchiha opened the door with an arched brow.

"Problem, Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto shivered. Those were the exact words that had gotten him into this whole situation. He hurried past the teacher the sat the large stack of paper on the desk. Standing up straight, he breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his hands on his shirt. He nearly jumped as he realized that Professor Uchiha was standing behind him. The taller man had shut the door behind him. It was only then that Naruto noticed the shade pulled over the little window in the door. And that there were shades over all of the other windows.

"Did I say you could come in?" Professor Uchiha asked in a cold voice. Naruto thought his heart would stop at the malevolence in the man's voice. He stepped back and shook his head.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir. I was afraid I was going to drop the papers, sir." Professor Uchiha's head cocked to the side, and he smiled.

"You know, sir is nice and all, but I think I prefer Professor Uchiha. Understand?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Professor Uchiha." Naruto's teacher closed his eyes and sighed, as if in bliss.

"Ah, that is a nice sound. But I think I would prefer it if it was said in a breathy, whimpering voice." The professor said with a malicious grin opening his hide to reveal lustful orbs.

"Wha-?" Naruto barely had time to make a sound before the man was upon him.

He hadn't noticed his professor edging closer, so by the time the raven leaped, he was only a foot or two away. Naruto found himself pushed backwards, crashing into a tall bookcase.

He cried out in pain as his spine protested the blow. Nearly all the air left his lungs. He choked, gasping for air as Professor Uchiha pressed his body against Naruto's.

They were seamless. Naruto wasn't sure where he ended and Professor Uchiha began.

Professor Uchiha grabbed him by the wrists and forced his arms over his head, almost painfully. Naruto winced. He opened his eyes to see the taller, larger, and obviously stronger man's face right in front of his. Professor Uchiha chuckled and tipped Naruto's head up.

"So handsome..." He crooned, stroking a thumb along Naruto's jaw. "I'll definitely enjoy this." He murmured, then his head dipped down and captured Naruto's lips in his own.

The older man's lips were warm and slightly wet. They pressed against his passionately, almost angrily. Naruto struggled, pushing against the raven. He tried to pull his hands from his professor's grip, but the man had too strong of a hold. Naruto continued to struggle until Professor Uchiha pulled back and slammed him back into the bookshelf.

Naruto's head hit a shelf with a dull _crack _and Naruto felt dazed. He slumped slightly, not even caring as Professor Uchiha's lips found his again.

He didn't have the strength to struggle as a moist tongue slicked along his lips, then dove inside his mouth, exploring every crevice. A burning hot hand was brushing against his stomach.

Suddenly, Professor Uchiha was pulling Naruto's shirt off, his eyes roaming hungrily over the tanned and toned skin.

"Delicious," He said as he leaned down to lick along Naruto's navel.

As dazed as he was, _that _he felt. He attempted to struggle again, which rewarded him with another shove against the bookshelf. The shelf and his head collided once more with a dull _thunk_ this time, and Naruto crumpled to the floor.

He opened his eyes to see Professor Uchiha standing over him, a smile etched across his face.

Naruto felt sick.

_Bastard..._He thought, as his vision began to darken and turn fuzzy. Then he was out, like a light.

* * *

Naruto awoke several times, though each time everything was distorted. His head was pounding as well, which distracted him even more. But he wasn't so distracted as to not know what was going on.

The first time he awoke, he was lying on the rough carpet of Professor Uchiha's office. And he was nearly naked. All that was left was his boxers. And Professor Uchiha's hands were getting awfully close to the hemline. He tried to sit up, tried to say something, but the older man merely pushed him back down to the ground. Naruto's head thumped against the floor and he passed out again.

The second time Naruto awoke he was completely naked. The taller man was lying on him, licking, nipping, touching, and _violating _everywhere. Naruto's stomach roiled and he fell unconscious again.

He had no idea how much time passed before he awoke again. All he knew was the agonizing pain. He looked down to see what was going on and nearly passed out again. Professor Uchiha was groping him roughly, most likely leaving bruises. But the worst part was that he had three finger's shoved into Naruto's tight, virgin hole. He was twisting them and pushing them in further. Naruto clenched his teeth and groaned in pain. Professor Uchiha stopped momentarily and looked up.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, good. I didn't want you to miss the best part." Naruto was nearly blinded by the pain, but he managed to hiss out, "You fucking bastard. I'm going to kill you for this!" The dark-haired man merely laughed.

"Please. You couldn't defend yourself before. What makes you think you could kill me?" He emphasized the comment by forcing his fingers in deeper, twisting them painfully. Naruto nearly writhed.

"Then-then I'll tell!" He said, blinking back tears. His head was throbbing. Professor Uchiha chuckled.

"I doubt you will."

"And what makes you think that?" Naruto growled.

"Maybe because your grade will be in serious danger...And if that doesn't convince you, I'll find someone you care about, and give them the same treatment you are receiving right now." The words of Professor Hatake flashed through Naruto's head. He thought of Gaara.

Then he cried out as Professor Uchiha pulled his fingers out roughly. He held his hand up; it was covered in blood. "Oh, looks like I've been a little too rough with you. Maybe I should have used some lube." He said sarcastically. Professor Uchiha chuckled and grinned at Naruto, his eyes bright. "Now, Mr. Uzumaki, when I take you in a few moments, take your virginity from you, I want you to say, 'Yes, Professor Uchiha" no matter what I ask. Do you understand?" Naruto glared at him defiantly. The older man wrapped a hand around Naruto's ankle and squeezed so that the bones grinded against each other. Naruto struggled to pull his leg from his professor's hand.

"I said, do you understand?" Professor Uchiha's voice was as hard as steel and as cold as ice. His grip tightened. Naruto nodded frantically, tears in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I understand!"

"Good." The larger man positioned himself between Naruto's legs and held him up by the hips. He unzipped his pants and pulled his straining member from the constricting fabric. Naruto nearly passed out again at the sight of the larger man's member. It was, to put it bluntly, huge.

_How the hell is that going to fit inside of me? Fuck, this is going to hurt. The bastard..._

Naruto closed his eyes and waited. He braced himself for the pain that was soon to come.

He felt something hard press against his still-tight hole and then Professor Uchiha thrust forward, pushing into the smaller blonde beneath him, tearing Naruto.

He screamed and Professor Uchiha's hand slapped over his mouth, silencing him. Naruto sobbed, tears streaming down his face at the pain. His head was swimming but he could still feel _him_ pulling out and thrusting in, over and over.

It was an endless torture.

Naruto didn't think it could get worse. It did when his rapist spoke.

"Do you like this, Uzumaki?" Naruto felt sick at the glee in his tormentor's voice. Naruto wanted to scream, _Hell no! I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard! _But he remembered what Professor Uchiha had said only a few moments ago. Naruto swallowed bile and said, "Yes, Professor Uchiha." He sobbed again as his teacher smiled.

"Very good, Naruto. You're learning. I told you you needed discipline." He thrust in roughly and Naruto bit his tongue. He tasted the bitter tang of blood. "Do you think you deserve this?" The older man's voice was getting strained, and he was grunting now every time he thrust forward. Naruto hated that he was getting pleasure from his pain.

"Yes, Professor Uchiha." His voice was thick from his now swollen tongue. Professor Uchiha smiled and thrust quicker, moaning and muttering.

"Fuck. So good..." He hissed. Suddenly he closed his eyes and tensed. He threw his head back as he came into Naruto, filling him with a disgusting warmth. Naruto thought he was going to throw up. He stared at the ceiling blindly.

He felt his rapist pull out and heard the sound of cloth on skin. A zipper being closed. And then the sound of Professor Uchiha standing up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the man. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated the raven right then. Professor Uchiha threw a cloth at him. It landed on his chest. It was already stained with blood and cum.

"Clean yourself up and get out." He turned to leave his office then stopped and growled, "Remember what I said Mr. Uzumaki. And realize that if I ever feel like you are not...cooperating in class...this _will _happen again." He shut the door behind himself with a soft _click._

* * *

**Well. There it is. The big culmination. Sasuke has officially raped Naruto. Kind of sad, huh? Sorry this chapter was so...what the word I'm looking for? Depressing? Angsty?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 4, Sickness**


	4. Sickness

**Alrighty guys, listen up. I have had an overwhelming number of votes...**

**And the winner is... Sasuke x Naruto! **

**I don't want to upset any Gaara x Naruto people, since I did get a large vote for them as well (And truthfully I like Gaara and Naruto together just as much as Sasuke and Naruto), so there shall be both Sasuke x Naruto and Gaara x Naruto in this story, though Sasuke x Naruto will be main. Please don't be mad at me! I know a lot of people think I am taking the rape too lightly, but it will all make sense later on. This story _does _have an angst warning, after all. So please, keep reading, because everything will resolve itself later. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sickness**

* * *

Naruto stared into the darkness of the office.

His mind wasn't working. All he knew was what his body told him. He was in pain. Horrible pain.

He could feel a pounding in his head and a sharp ache that seemed to be radiating from his rear.

Both the ache and pounding were constant, though sometimes – like when he shifted – the pain would flare up like a forest fire around dead trees.

He could smell sweat and blood. He could feel the rough carpet on his back.

There was a bitter metallic taste on his tongue – blood?

He could vaguely remember biting his tongue.

He could also taste salt. Most likely from the tears still streaming down his face.

He could hear nothing but the clock's monotonous clicking as it counted down the seconds, and his heart thudding in his chest, slowly but surely. Staring up at the ceiling, Naruto wished he could die. He wished his heart would slow and then stop. It did not.

He was aware of time passing, was aware of the sunlight shining against the blinds changing, as the sun moved overhead.

Suddenly Psy's "Gangnam Style" song echoed through the quiet room. Naruto started.

He rolled over, pain shooting through him, and reached for his pants that were lying on the ground next to him. He dug through the pockets of the pants, trying to find his phone.

Grasping it, he pulled it from the black hole and held it to his ear, pressing the "Send" button to answer the call. A deep voice rumbled in his ear.

"Hello? Naruto? You there?" Naruto felt numb.

"Dad? Y-yeah. I'm here." His father breathed a sigh of relief.

"I called you this morning like ten times. Why didn't you answer?"

"I was in class. My phone was off." Naruto felt strange. Here he was, lying on the floor of the office of a man who had raped him, and his dad was calling. His dad, the man who had raised him all by himself after Naruto's mother had died when he was nine.

How would Naruto's father feel if he knew what had happened to him?

"Are you alright? You sound strange."

"I'm fine. Just stressed... I, uh... have a lot of homework."

"Homework? On the first day?"

"Yeah, well, my professors are hard on me." He swallowed. Naruto was tempted to hang up right then. He knew that if his dad asked anymore questions, Naruto would blurt out the whole thing. He swallowed a sob and breathed deeply. "Look dad, I have to finish my homework and I need to get to sleep soon. I have school in the morning..."

"Of course, of course. I'll hang up now..." There was silence but the line didn't go dead. There was no click. Naruto sighed.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Naruto." Naruto felt a lump his throat. He swallowed hard, trying not to cry again. His throat burned from the effort of holding back tears.

There was a click as his father hung up, and the dam broke. Tears spilled from his eyes, soaking his face in an instant.

He pulled back his hand and threw his phone. It hit the floor with a _thud _and bounced to the door. Naruto wiped at his face with his arms.

_Fuck. Why am I so weak? Why do these things happen to me?_

He crawled to the desk and used it to pull himself up. Sharp, fiery pain sliced up his spine and he felt blood trickle down his legs. They shook like a leaf in the wind and as the blood rushed to his head and the pounding increased, Naruto thought he was going to pass out. He panted like a dog.

_I have to get out of here, right now._

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, tapping his foot impatiently. He was furious. Naruto wasn't back yet and it was ten o'clock. He rubbed his gritty eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Where the hell are you, you idiot?"

Last year, Gaara had had a roommate that was popular.

In his opinion, that was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him.

Popular roommates spent every night of every week at some big party somewhere on campus.

They would come back to the dorm room past midnight, reeking of beer and perfume. Sometimes, Gaara would come back from class to his roommate having sex. He always wished he could wash his brain out with bleach after those experiences.

He had thought this year would be different, that Naruto would be different.

The blonde had said himself that he was unpopular, that he didn't have many friends.

Gaara had thought he could trust Naruto, and that they could be alone, together.

And now Gaara's trust was crumbling.

_I should have known from the start. No one as friendly as Naruto could _not_ be popular. He's probably at some party in the girl's dorm, drinking himself silly. Or better yet, he is probably having unprotected sex with some slutty, trashy tramp. _Gaara snorted angrily. _If he has a kid, he'll deserve it, _Gaara thought.

He didn't mean it, though. In fact as images of Naruto parading around with some whore filled his mind Gaara became more and more furious. His face was burning as red as his hair and his heart was thumping in his chest. His hands curled into fists and he stood up so quickly, his chair fell backwards. He righted it roughly then hurried to and out the door, locking it behind him.

_I need some fresh air._

* * *

It was nighttime. The sky was dark and the sidewalks were covered in shadow, except for where a corner lamp shone. There was a halo of light around each lamp post.

Naruto was limping across the campus to the dorm building.

His head was _still _pounding and his body was _still _aching. Understandable, considering what he had been through.

_I think every part of me hurts. _

To make matter's worse, he was starting to feel nauseous.

Shivers wracked his body and he broke out in a cold sweat. His stomach was churning as if he was on a boat and the ground didn't seem steady.

It was rocking up and down, up and down.

Naruto stumbled but kept walking, weaving back and forth on the sidewalk.

He passed a guy and girl holding hands by a lamppost. They took one look at him and the guy grumbled, "Drunk. Just like everybody else on this god forsaken campus."

The girl giggled. "He must be coming from Reymond's party. Had a bit too much to drink, hmmm?" She called after him, and her boyfriend started to laugh. Naruto barely heard them.

The pounding in his head was growing louder. Everything was swimming before his eyes.

He wasn't sure where he was, but before he knew it, he had climbed the stairs and was standing in front of his dorm room door. His eyes fluttered as his hands went automatically to his pockets, searching for his key.

"'S-not there..." He mumbled, and patted his back pocket, wincing in pain. He looked at the ground by his feet, as if the key had just fallen out. He started to spin, circling several times as his eyes hungrily ate up the ground beneath his feet. No key.

"I'sss not there. I'sss not there." He said, over and over again. Finally, unable to remain upright anymore, he collapsed against the wall, leaning against it in exhaustion. "I'ma so tireeeed." He mumbled as his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Gaara was just returning from his walk, making his way across the lobby when a guy with spiky brown hair and a red fang tattoo beneath each eye stopped him.

"Eh, you're Naruto's roommate, right?" Gaara nodded and watched the larger boy warily. "Well, somethings wrong with him. He's passed out by your room." Gaara sighed and shook his head.

"Probably drunk," He mumbled as he started to climb the stairs. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was the same boy.

"He ain't drunk. Trust me. When Naruto gets drunk, he just gets more hyper. Nah, there is seriously something wrong with him." Gaara was getting irritated.

"Well, if you know so much about him, why aren't you helping him?!" He blew up. The boy merely blinked and shrugged.

"I went to high school with him. Doesn't mean I have to like him or help him. Besides, _you're _his roommate." Gaara fumed, his hands balling up into fists once more. _Relax, _He told himself. _Count to ten. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10... _Gaara relaxed and said quietly, "Thank you for telling me..."

"Kiba," The boy supplied.

"Thank you for telling me, Kiba" Gaara finished.

"Yeah, whatever." Kiba shrugged and walked past Gaara up the stairs. By the time Gaara got to the top of the stairway, he was gone. Gaara rolled his eyes and headed to his room.

_I'm sure he's over-reacting. Naruto is fin- _"Naruto!" He gasped and hurried to the unconscious blonde boy. He was slumped against the wall, his face chalky-white. His eyelids fluttered violently and his lips trembled. His whole body was shaking. Gaara touched his friend's shoulder.

"God, Naruto, you're soaking wet." Naruto was covered in a cold sweat, his clothes plastered to his body. Gaara unlocked the door hurriedly and looked down at his friend.

Naruto was at least three inches taller than Gaara, and twice as wide. He probably weighed twice as much as the redhead.

Gaara grabbed his friend's arm and threw it over his shoulder. He stood upright, straining against his friend's weight, and pulled Naruto into the room. He kicked the door shut behind him – a feat that caused him to nearly fall on his face – and dragged Naruto to his bed.

He was burning hot with fever, but he was shivering, and Gaara knew exactly what to do. He laid Naruto on the bed and tucked the covers around him.

Within moments, Naruto kicked them off, mumbling something about "hot". Gaara tucked them back up around Naruto's chin patiently. He repeated this several times until Naruto seemed too tired to kick the sheets off. He drifted off into a deeper sleep, and Gaara hurried from the room to the infirmary, to get some medicine.

"This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

**A/N: For anyone wondering, Naruto is sick because he is in shock. Whenever somebody has a traumatic experience and is in pain for an extended amount of time, they will often get sick because their body can't handle everything that is happening.**

**Also, if anyone is wondering about height...I kind of exaggerated it.**

**Gaara is 5'2, Naruto is 5'5, and Sasuke is 5'10. So...yup, that's their heights.**

**Upcoming: Chapter 5, Regret**


	5. Regret

**I, Happysue115 humbly beg for my readers forgiveness. It has been much to long since I updated and I am terribly sorry. Things have been hectic lately and I haven't found much time to write, though...so yeah. I was also busy updating my other story, The Life. I feel as though my poor readers have suffered long enough which is why you are reading this. Here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Regret**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, known as Professor Uchiha by his students, yelled and punched the wall of his bedroom. His fist disappeared into the drywall so that it looked like he had cut his hand off at the wrist.

He was furious. So angry that he was shaking.

His body was wracked with violent shivers and his hands flew up to twist into his hair, pulling at the black locks until they came away with tufts of raven hair between his fingers.

His scalp aching, Sasuke leaned his head against the wall. He shook it back and forth slowly, as if denying something. Denying himself and the shitty decisions he made. He hated himself so much right then. In fact, suicide was becoming an almost appealing option.

Sasuke Uchiha was a horrible person. He knew that. And he was okay with that. He figured he had a good enough reason to be so screwed up. But never, _never, _had he ever raped someone. In fact he hadn't even planned on raping Naruto. Then again, what rapist ever truly _plans _on raping someone? Sasuke's mind was filled with images of blueprints and strategic maps. He felt sick.

He had planned to simply rough Naruto up a bit. Make him realize who was boss. That was what Sasuke truly enjoyed: feeling like he was in power.

So much of his life he had been weak and helpless. As the years went by, Sasuke grew bigger and stronger; he was able to stand up for himself. The tables had turned. And so, Sasuke Uchiha had taken up the habit of harassing his students. Yes, sometimes the students he harassed turned out to be fucking sluts and consented to sleep with him. But hey, who was Sasuke to look a gift horse in the mouth? He wasn't going to say no to something like that.

But Naruto...Naruto was a whole 'nother story. Right from the start Sasuke saw him as someone easy to dominate, easy to control. Which was what Sasuke was looking for.

He hadn't realized just how potent the boy's vulnerability and easy-going nature was until he was standing next to Sasuke in his office. He had hoped to bore the boy with menial yet time-consuming tasks until he was desperate to leave to go socialize or hang out with friends. College boys were all the same. And when a college boy grew desperate...they were even easier to control.

But when Naruto came into his office carrying those papers, flushed and embarrassed...well, Sasuke couldn't resist. He had lost complete and utter control. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood, rich and coppery against his tongue. He was no better than his father...

"_**Dad, what the hell? What was that for?" Sasuke stared at his father and gingerly touched his cheek. It stung from the force of his father's blow; Sasuke was sure there would be a mark in the morning. He would have a hard time explaining that to his inquisitive (and a little bit nosy) teacher. His father glared down at his 12 year old son. **_

_**His eyes were red and glassy, his face swollen from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. His breath stank of sake and he staggered slightly. **_

_**Sasuke felt a brush of fear in his lower stomach. **_

_**His father had never been drunk before, let alone hit him. **_

_**Sasuke took a step back. "Dad?" He asked hesitantly.**_

_**Despite being drunk, his father moved so swiftly that Sasuke hadn't even registered what was happening until his father's fist met with his stomach. All the air in his lungs seemed to evaporate. He doubled over, falling to the floor of their living room. **_

_**His father loomed over him and said, "You fucking bastard child. I knew it. I just knew it! Wanna know something Sasuke?" His father leered, bending over him. "Your mother has left me. For another man..." He hiccuped, looking rather angry at being interrupted by his own body and turned angrily to look to the stairs, where Sasuke's older brother Itachi was peeking. "You go to your room, Itachi! Now!" Itachi disappeared like a frightened rabbit and Sasuke's father laughed. "Cowards! The whole lot of you are cowards!" He sounded almost manic.**_

_**He dropped to his knee's and clutched Sasuke's shoulders hard enough to bruise his son's porcelain skin. **_

"_**How about I teach you something about respect? Huh, Sasuke? Would you like that?" **_

_**Sasuke's father swayed. "Would you like if your father taught you a little something about courage?!" He boomed, blowing up in Sasuke's face. **_

_**Suddenly, the left side of his face was on fire. Dimly he could hear his father laughing, but he sounded far away.**_

_**His senses cleared abruptly as he felt his father's hands in places they shouldn't be. **_

_**He struggled, kicking and yelling until another blow nearly knocked him unconscious. **_

"_**Shuddup! You deserve this...you little fucker." Sasuke stared past his father's shoulder to the stairs. Itachi perched on the bottom stair like a bird, ready to fly away at the first sign of trouble. **_

_Please, Itachi. Please help me, **Sasuke thought. His brother's eyes met his for a very long second, and then he turned and ran back up the stairs. **_

_**The sound of Itachi's bedroom door shutting, and the last chance for help disappearing signaled Sasuke's brain to shut down. His vision swam before his eyes, and though he could still feel his father's disgusting hands on him, he could act like it was all a nightmare. **_

_**He could act as if his father wasn't raping him, and that everything in the world was alright. **_

_**But nothing would every be alright again.** _

Sasuke sat down on the edge of his bed, tears streaming down his face.

He numbly registered that his hand was aflame with pain. He was pretty sure he had broken several fingers, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

His own bad decisions were awakening horrible memories, things that Sasuke promised himself he would never think of again.

_His father..._Sasuke clenched his good hand into such a tight fist that his nails cut into his palm, drawing blood.

His cowardly brother who couldn't help him and fight off his dad, even though he had been 18 and just as large as their father. His traitorous brother who couldn't even call the police, just because he was afraid of getting hurt himself.

It seemed Sasuke came from a family of bastards...and now he was no better.

He despised himself because of it.

* * *

Gaara was usually a morning person. Most of the time he was up before the sun; ready and rearing to go by dawn. Today was the exact opposite.

It was nearly nine o'clock and his eyes were gummy, his mouth was dry, and his legs were sore from going to and from the infirmary so many times during the night. He had devoted all of his attention to his sick roommate. And Naruto was no better to show for his effort.

Gaara sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. His eyes felt so heavy. He laid by on the bed and thought, _Just a few minutes of sleep. That's it... No! Wake up! _

He sat up quickly and pulled himself to his feet. Yawning he crossed the room to Naruto's bed.

_Naruto needs you, _He told himself.

Pressing his hand to the blonde's sweaty forehead he frowned. His fever was worse.

The redhead grabbed a washcloth from the beside table and dipped it into the container of water Gaara had filled in the bathroom. He twisted the cloth over the bucket, draining any excess water and placed it on his roommate's forehead. Naruto muttered and shifted.

Gaara's brow wrinkled as he studied his friend. Naruto seemed more restless than most people with fever's as bad as this. And when he moved...Gaara could have sworn that Naruto was in pain from the sounds he made. Curious, Gaara pulled back the covers.

He realized that Naruto was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Gaara had been so frantic to get medicine last night that he hadn't even changed the feverish boy from his sweaty clothes.

Gaara was struck with guilt that tore through him, almost like lightning through a tree.

He rummaged through Naruto's drawers and found a set of pajamas: blue pants with orange frogs all over them, and a white t-shirt. He lay them on Naruto's bed, beside his still form.

Then, with sleep-numb fingers, he pulled the hem of Naruto's shirt up. And dropped it back down just as quickly.

Gaara stared down at his friend.

He reached forward with shaking hands and pulled Naruto's shirt up and off, tugging it gently over his head. The redhead dropped it to the floor by the bed and surveyed his friend with shock, dismay, and cold anger.

_What the hell is this?_

Naruto's body was an artwork of mottled bruises. Various colors covered his normally tan skin. Yellow-green. Blue-black. Purple-red. Gaara's teal-green eyes flashed over his friend, breathing heavier and heavier in shock.

It looked like Naruto had been beat up. His eyes latched on to the darkest marks, a bruise on each of his shoulders, black as night. Four straight lines made up each bruise and as Gaara stared at them he could see a shape. Hands still shaking he lined up his hand with the bruise. The bruise was much larger, but there was no doubting it. These were handprints.

Gaara could picture his friend being grabbed by someone much bigger than the blonde and pressed against a wall roughly. He stepped back a few steps.

_But...why? Why would someone beat up Naruto? _Gaara wondered.

He stared at his feet and muttered, "Unless...Naruto was telling the truth...But could someone really hate him enough to beat him up until he got sick? It was only the first day of school..." Gaara shook his head frantically. "How could someone come to hate him that much?"

Gaara trailed off and looked back at his fever stricken friend. He contemplated the bruises covering Naruto's chest and stomach again. "Is there more?" He asked himself.

He slipped his hand under his friends neck and rolled him over so that his back was showing. About midway down his back was a long black horizontal bruise that spanned Naruto's back. Then another one right above his pants. Gaara could feel a dark anger start to build within him. He clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw ached. He rolled his friend back over onto his back and shifted Naruto's head on his pillow. He blonde groaned as Gaara's hand brushed the back of his head. Gaara gingerly prodded Naruto's scalp. Naruto tensed in his sleep as Gaara's fingers brushed against a large bump on the back of his head.

"Fuck...No wonder he isn't waking up. He probably has a concussion..." Gaara lay Naruto back down and sat on his bed, wide-awake now. He steepled his fingers and pressed them against his mouth, thinking. He had been in boyscouts for all of two weeks when he was younger. Now, he tried to remember what he had been taught about head-injuries.

_I'm pretty sure you are supposed to wake a person with a concussion up every two hours so that they don't slip into a coma. _Gaara's eyes darted over to Naruto and he sighed.

"Well, too late for that." Gaara's head drooped. _Great friend I am._ He crossed the room once more and seized Naruto's hand. He squeezed it and thought hard, trying to let Naruto know what he was thinking.

_**I promise I will do whatever I can to make you better, Naruto.** _

The smaller boy pulled the new shirt over Naruto's head carefully. He sighed in relief as those hideous bruises disappeared beneath the pure, white shirt, but he knew they were still there, marring Naruto's golden skin. Gaara shook his head to clear his mind.

_There's nothing you can do about some bruises, no matter how bad they are. Keep working. You have to help Naruto._

He pulled the covers down to Naruto's feet and started on Naruto's pants buttons. He started to pull down his friends pants quickly, but froze when Naruto whimpered loudly.

Gaara looked at his friend's face. Naruto's eyes were shut tightly, and his mouth turned down in a frown. As Gaara watched, he tugged on the pants a little harder.

Naruto's eyes screwed up like he was about to cry and he whimpered again.

Gaara let go of Naruto's pants like they were on fire and burning his hands, afraid of causing his friend anymore pain.

_Wait... _

He caught hold of the hem of Naruto's pants, which were now down around his upper thighs and pulled them all the way off, slowly and softly.

He dropped them to the floor next to Naruto's shirt and swallowed hard. Then he rolled his friend over onto his stomach.

Gaara nearly threw up.

The back of Naruto's light green boxers were stained with bright red blood.

* * *

**Oh! Cliff-hanger! Gaara knows...what is he going to do? Mwahahaha! You shall have to wait for the next chapter to find out. So, how did you guys feel after finding out more about Sasuke? There will be more on his past later and why he is so screwed up.**

**Upcoming: Chapter 6, Heaven and Hell are the Same Place**


	6. Heaven and Hell Are the Same Place

**Okay, I am going to try to make this short, because I am sure you guys just want to start reading...but I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story! I also want to thank those who have favorited or followed this story or me. It really means a lot to me guys. :) And I am so sorry for the long wait! This chapter is sort of short, but the next several will be fairly long. And let me just tell you guys, this chapter gave me such a headache to write. I was trying to keep Naruto and Gaara sort of in character but it is just so hard to write about this kind of stuff and make it realistic. So sorry if it is not very high-standard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto. (Though I wish I did. 'Cause then there would be a whole bunch of yaoi and yumminess (How the hell do I spell that?).**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Heaven and Hell are the Same Place**

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he wasn't sure where he was for several terrifying moments. The room was dark except for a bright blue light in the adjacent corner.

The light cast eerie shadows across the ceiling and floor. Shadows that made Naruto want to cringe, burrow back under the covers and fall asleep again. For some reason though, he was wide awake.

Naruto squinted into the shadow-covered room and shifted in the bed. Pain shot through his body, fiery and hot. It felt like molten lava was pouring through his veins, burning him from the inside out. Most of the pain was centered at his rear. Naruto bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

_Alright, moving isn't a good idea. So...no more moving, Naruto, _He told himself.

_Why does it hurt so bad?_

His body was wide awake but his mind was having a bit of trouble catching up.

Slowly, as if a wall was eroding away he remembered vaguely what had happened. Then the memories came into sharp, HD focus. He felt sick, bile boiling and burning in the back of his throat.

_Good lord..._Naruto thought thickly. _I...I was r-r-ra... _Naruto couldn't even bring himself to think the word. He lay still for several more minutes, trying to convince himself that yes, he was in pain, but no, he was not dead. _That's a good thing...isn't it? _Naruto wasn't sure.

Remembering the light, he turned his head a fractional amount, futilely attempting to ignore the pain that was radiating from the back of his head. It felt like a hammer was pounding against the inside of his skull. No, more like a train derailing in the back of his brain, screeching and crashing loudly.

Every breath he took, every movement he made, every sound he heard, hurt him.

His eyes finally grew accustomed to the dim lighting and he could make out where he was. He was in his and Gaara's dorm room, lying on his bed. The covers were tucked up to his neck and his bedside table was cluttered with pill bottles, a thermometer, and several tattered but clean cloths.

The bright blue light was from Gaara's computer screen. The short redhead was outlined by the eerie cerulean glow, causing his hair to look almost purple, and his skin to look sallow and pale. He was slumped slightly, his chin cradled by his hand. Naruto could hear light snores coming from the boy, a sort of rumbling gasp.

_What happened? _Naruto wondered.

Last thing he remembered he had been walking back to the dorm room...at least...Naruto thought that was what had happened. He snuck another glance at the sleeping boy.

_Does he know __that I was r-...r-...r-...does he know what happened__? _Naruto hoped not.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of somebody, anybody, knowing. The slight movement seemed to wake Gaara. His breathing shallowed and he muttered something, then sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Naruto stayed very still, miming sleep.

The redhead pushed back his chair very quietly, and pulled himself to his feet. Naruto heard Gaara stumble and he peeked open his eyes to glance at the clock.

It read: **11:08 PM. **Naruto wasn't sure what time he had gotten back to the dorm, but he was pretty sure it had been later than eleven. Which meant that in order for it to be eleven o'clock at night again...a whole another day had passed! Naruto had been asleep for over 24 hours. He swallowed silently and closed his eyes again, feeling terribly guilty for keeping Gaara up.

_He probably missed the second day of school...Hell, I missed the second day of school. _

Of course, even if Naruto hadn't have gotten sick, he wouldn't have gone, for obvious reasons.

He heard a faint click, and the back of his eyelids grew brighter, indicating that Gaara had turned on the lamp sitting on the bedside table.

_I almost wished he would leave the light off. I can hide better in the dark._

The blonde was shaken from his thoughts as a cool hand lay across his forehead. He stiffened involuntarily and he heard Gaara sigh in relief.

"So you're finally awake. You're fever has broken too. Good thing, I suppose." The redhead's voice was as cool as his hand. Naruto could discern no emotion from his room-mate. He couldn't tell if Gaara knew or not. And if he did know...what was he going to do about it? Was he going to want Naruto to report P-professor Uchiha? Naruto knew that was the smarter option, but truthfully, Naruto was afraid of what Professor Uchiha was capable of.

He hadn't been afraid to...abuse...a student, so who knew what else he was willing to do to not be found out? He had threatened Naruto's grades. Naruto couldn't risk being kicked out of Trenton. He had studied so hard to get in.

Plus he had threatened to find out who Naruto cared for, and hurt him.

Naruto's mind was flooded with Gaara being violated by the professor.

His stomach lurched and he rolled over quickly, throwing-up over the side of the bed.

His stomach contents splattered on the carpeted floor and the room filled with the stench of vomit. (A/N: Yuck...Just yuck)

Gaara stepped back and turned to grab a towel that was sitting on his bed. The tired-looking redhead threw it down on the acidic content and then stepped around it to gently grasp Naruto by the shoulders and help him lie back in bed. Naruto would have been embarrassed if he could find the energy, but at that moment he was simply exhausted.

He licked his dry lips and swallowed, cringing at the taste in his mouth. He glanced up to see Gaara standing there holding a water bottle. He accepted it gratefully and gulped half of it down. The water washed away the bad taste in his mouth.

His thirst quenched, he settled himself more comfortably on the bed. His sudden movements had set off all of his aches and pains again. Each was crying out for attention, throbbing in sync with his pulse.

Gaara cleared his throat and took the water bottle from him.

He screwed the lid back on and set it gently on Naruto's desk, then sat down on the edge of his own bed. Naruto watched quietly as his friend sighed and cradled his head in his hands.

Naruto waited for him to talk.

Several long moments later Gaara raised his head and looked at Naruto. Tears ran down his face in shining streams. Naruto bit his tongue at the redhead's expression. He was anguished, his face screwed up with emotion. Naruto felt tears well in his eyes, the breath pricking in his throat.

_Oh no, I am NOT crying. Not now...Not in front of Gaara. _

He brushed his hands quickly across his face and under his eyes to be sure that no tears were present. Naruto winced as his fingers brushed against his tender cheek.

He blinked away the pain and looked over at Gaara. The redhead stared at him solemnly; he had wiped the tears from his face.

After what had happened, Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to trust anybody completely ever again... but if Naruto could trust anybody right now, he could trust Gaara. (A/N: I feel like I use the word 'trust' in this sentence a lot.) He had only known the boy for several days but he felt a strange sort of intimacy with him. Maybe because they were outcasts together, or maybe simply because their personalities clicked.

"How much do you know?" He asked, looking down at his hands laced on the bedspread. They were the only part of him that didn't hurt.

"Enough," Was Gaara's quiet answer.

"So you know that I was...rrrr...r..." Naruto frowned. He still couldn't say it. "R...rrrr...Oh, Fuck it!" He growled out. Gaara jumped and looked at him in surprise. Naruto was suddenly so angry.

"So you know that I was forcefully fucked by a guy against my own damn will?" Naruto immediately hated himself for the glib and brusque words, but he could help it. "Everything is so screwed up! Everything...is...so...screwed up." Naruto finished with a sob and shook his head slowly in denial of the hell he was living.

"N-naruto..." Naruto looked up to see that Gaara's face was once again wet with tears.

The redhead stood up and crossed to Naruto bedside slowly.

He kneeled beside him, his knee on the towel and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"We're going to get through this, okay?"

Naruto could only nod as his vision blurred with tears.

* * *

**I told you it was short. This was hard to write because I had to try and really get Naruto and Gaara's emotions in this. And, uh...Gaara doesn't really have many emotions, so that was hard. And Naruto is only ever really anguished every once in a while... So yes, this was difficult. Sorry if this was boring to some people, or not up to their standards. I say to those people, "Be grateful that I update at all. And that my posts are well-written, grammatically correct (most of the time), have good spelling, and are just 10X better than some stories on here. Not to sound boastful or anything, but we all know it is true."**

**PLEASE, come to the darkside and review! We have cookies! And sushi! And narwhals! YAY!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 7, The Culprit**


	7. The Culprit

**Alright, I know the last chapters were sort of fillers, so I promise this one will be more with the plot. And I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy what with the end of school and having to write chapters for my other story, _The Life. _You can also blame the tardiness of this chapter on _Doctor Who. _I love that show, so _so _much.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Culprit**

* * *

"Why the hell won't you tell me, Naruto?!" Naruto burrowed deeper under his covers, hands over his ears; he was ignoring Gaara. Which made Gaara furious. He was also dumbfounded that Naruto wouldn't tell him exactly what had happened.

_Well, of course I'm not telling him. I was fucking raped! Isn't that kind of personal? _(A/N: If you haven't noticed by now... Gaara and Naruto's thought process' aren't exactly normal. They're both a bit screwed up.) _Then again...maybe I'm not thinking clearly. If I told Gaara it was Professor Uchiha, then he would tell the police and Professor would go to jail. I would never have to worry about him again! _Under the covers, Naruto perked up a bit. _But no...I can't. Who knows what Professor Uchiha is capable of?... He could hurt Gaara. _He deflated again, frowning. Pulling the covers back, he peered at the red-head with sky-blue eyes.

"I – I just can't, Gaara. Why won't you accept that?"

"Um, maybe 'cause I'm your friend? And I'm worried for you and want the bastard that did this to you put behind bars? Did that ever occur to you?" Gaara's voice rung with a touch of sarcasm. He was obviously frustrated.

Naruto bit his lip and pulled his pillow over his ears.

_Stop it, Gaara. This hurts me to lie to you. I – I – I don't know what to do! _

Naruto sat up so quickly that Gaara jumped. All of the frustration, all of the unfairness, all of the _anger _surged through him at that moment. He finally snapped.

"Shut up! Just shut up, Gaara! I have known you all of three days! Why would you expect me to automatically trust you?!"

Gaara stared at Naruto in shock. He looked like one of those characters from a cartoon, where their mouth drops to the ground and their eyes bug out.

"W – well..." He stammered, "I just thought -"

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong! Now leave me alone!" Naruto yelled. Gaara stared at him for several more seconds and then he stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself with a slight click.

Naruto fell back on his bed, groaning in literal pain and an over-whelming frustration.

* * *

Gaara stood in the hallway outside his and Naruto's dorm room, completely motionless.

He heard a door down the hall open and looked up to see several faces peering out.

A larger boy, with long, shaggy, brown hair asked, "Everything alright? Couldn't help but overhear." Gaara shook his head numbly and walked towards the boy and his friends.

"Yeah, everything is fine. My roommate is just...irritated, right now." Gaara wasn't used to lying. The words stuck in his throat. The larger boy frowned slightly.

"Naruto? Irritated? He never gets angry. In fact, I think he is the most cheery person I know," He scratched his cheek. "It's a little annoying actually." Gaara studied the larger boy for several seconds.

"You know Naruto?"

"Well, yeah. I went to high school with him. And junior high...And now that I think of it, intermediate and elementary also..." The larger boy realized that Gaara was just standing in the hallway awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry! Come in, please."

The larger boy stepped back, allowing Gaara to walk into the room. The redhead glanced at the other two boys that were now sprawled on the floor, holding game controllers and cursing at the small TV.

"I'm Chouji and this is Shikamaru and Kiba." Gaara made a noise of recognition as he heard Kiba's name and studied the face that went with it. Kiba acted as if he had never met Gaara before in his life. "I think we all went to school with Naruto," Chouji continued. "Right, guys?" Shikamaru shrugged. Kiba nodded in a bored manner.

Gaara had a feeling these guys weren't too enthusiastic to be at college. Shikamaru the most.

Chouji had shut the door behind himself, and gestured for Gaara to sit down at the end of one of the beds, if he wanted to. Gaara complied. Chouji leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So. What do you want to know about Naruto?"

"Excuse me?" Gaara asked quickly.

"Oh don't play dumb with us, Gaara." Shikamaru said, pausing the video game and speaking for the first time. "Trouble in paradise and all that troublesome shit...You need to get on his good side, right?" Gaara blanched and stammered, "T-Trouble in paradise? What?! I think you guys are misunderstanding. Th-that would imply that I'm gay!"

One of Kiba's eyebrow's arched. "Well, aren't you?" Gaara blushed furiously.

"Uh...Okay, so yeah, I'm gay. I guess. Oh, I don't know!" Gaara covered his face with his hands. "This is all so frustrating," He moaned.

A few seconds passed and he peeked through his fingers to see the three boys exchange an amused look. Dropping his hands, Gaara stared at them all accusingly.

"Wait a second...Okay, statistics show that every 1 in 3 people are gay...I'm gay, but that still leaves three of you. So one of _you_ have to be gay, or at least bisexual. Which would explain how you knew _I _was gay." He studied their faces. After a moment Shikamaru raised his hand slightly, blushing. Gaara blinked.

_Okay...I was expecting Chouji or Kiba. Definitely not Shikamaru. He's too...He's not fucking girly enough, that's it! He'd definitely be seme..._Gaara blushed slightly at that image.

_Ahhhh, stop! _He told himself.

Shikamaru's low voice broke the awkward silence.

"Okay, so you know how we knew you were gay. Can we get to the big picture here?"

"Ah, yes, sorry." Gaara said quickly. "And uh...what would that be?" Shikamaru looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Hmmm, lets think...Maybe the fact that Naruto _isn't_ gay?"

"Oh, right." Chouji said, scratching his cheek. Kiba shrugged, still looking bored. He turned and stared wistfully at a picture of a huge dog on what Gaara guessed was his desk.

_Well, at least now I know why Kiba doesn't want to be here._

"A-are you sure?" Gaara asked.

Sure, he hadn't received any gay vibes from Naruto the past few days – or at least he didn't think he had – but Gaara knew plenty of gay boys that seemed straight... Mainly himself and Shikamaru.

The three boys (A/N: Should I call them men? They're all 17 to19 years of age...) stared at him bemusedly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Well...95% sure, all right?" Shikamaru said.

Chouji grabbed a bag of chips from a desk drawer and started to munch on them, staring thoughtfully at each one before he crunched it to crumbs.

"Now we know what we gotta do, though." He mumbled through a mouth filled with food.

"And what's that, oh wise Chip Chomper?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. Chouji glared at him.

"I do not appreciate the snide jokes, mister." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Gaara stifled a laugh, studying the lazy boy more.

Chouji crumpled the empty chip bag and tossed it into a small trash can by the door. He turned to his friends and put his hands on his hips, surveying them.

"What we have to do it easy. Turn Naruto gay."

Kiba snorted, Shikamaru choked, and Gaara gulped at the prospect.

_Easy? _He thought. _More like super-duper, extra-dextra, impossibly-dossibly hard... Okay, now I'm just making up words. Yup, that's how stressed I am._

* * *

A woman walked briskly down the hallway, an aura of authority surrounding her. Her shoes clacked across the tiled floors and echoed through the empty corridor.

A strict black dress suit conformed to her body, showing off her curves and contrasting with her light-blonde hair. Green eyes snapped over her surroundings then narrowed as the woman approached her destination. She yanked open the door and strode into the room.

"Professor Uchiha!" She said sharply. The dark-haired man glanced up from the papers on his desk and peered at her with those obsidian eyes of his.

"Oh, hello Vice-Dean Tsunade! What brings you to my office?" He sounded obnoxiously chipper.

Tsunade cross her arms over her overly-large bust (A/N: Nobody is that big without surgery. Just saying.) and glared at him.

"I have a few questions, Sasuke. Questions pertaining to you and my nephew, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto wiped at his eyes angrily.

_I let my emotions get a hold of me again. Why do I always do that?_

He sighed and turned on his bed to look at the clock. It had been three hours since Gaara had disappeared, driven away by Naruto's anger. Now all Naruto felt was guilt.

_Okay, I **know**_ _I am looking at this wrong. He's just trying to help me. Help. That's what you need, Naruto. You were raped two days ago and you're finally losing it. Normal people go for help._

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as the door clicked open. Gaara's head peeked in.

"Gaara." Naruto couldn't hide his relief. "Look, I'm sorry...I just got angry and I – "

"I know." Gaara interrupted with a kind smile. "I understand."

Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Tsunade studied Sasuke closer. She had never liked him; Never wanted to hire him, in fact. But his resume had been spotless, his references perfect. And Tsunade was only Vice-Dean. She only had so much control over hiring employees.

Sasuke Uchiha had worked at Trenton University for several years, and still Tsunade disliked him. There was just something about him...

"N – Naruto? He's your nephew?" Sasuke was shocked. And slightly scared. He gulped.

_What if I've been found out? I'll go to jail! It's not as if I can go to court and tell them I regret it...They'll think I'm lying, that's it's a ploy to shorten my sentence, or even let me go. Ah, shit._

"Can't you see the resemblance?" She asked with a small smile.

Now that she mentioned it...The blonde hair was a no-duh characteristic. The skin tone was similar. The shape of the eyes. Now that Sasuke looked for similarities, he saw dozens. He shrugged.

"Oh, well, now I know. Uh...What questions did you want to ask me?" Tsunade cocked her head.

"Well, as you know, I am in charge of attendance records. And I just happened to notice that yesterday you were absent. On the same day as Naruto. And that Naruto is absent today."

_That's all? _Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Yes, I was busy with family matters. I called ahead and got a sub. And I bet Naruto is sick... Ah, why is this important?"

"Considering how well I know Naruto – I practically raised him after his mother died, after all – I also know that Naruto hardly ever gets sick. On top of that, I know that even if he were sick, he would go to school. Naruto is a brave boy. He never gives up, Sasuke." She fixed him with a steely gaze. Sasuke felt as if he were being lectured, or as if she were trying to make a point.

He licked his dry lips then bit his tongue as an image from the other day flashed in front of his eyes. Naruto lying on the ground of this very room, silvery tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke's eyes darted nervously towards the bookcase, and though he knew the floor was clean, he swore for a moment he saw a blood stain, a shadow of random violence dripped onto the floor. Sasuke blinked hard. His breath shuddered in his throat.

The raven looked up quickly to see Tsuande studying him with an odd expression.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"And where are you going with this, Vice-Dean Tsunade?"

"Nowhere, I suppose. Just making sure you realize how much Naruto means to me...and letting you know that I've been watching you. I'm no fool, Sasuke. I've never liked you. And I never will."

* * *

**OHHHHH! Tsunade is suspicious! And~ I just sounded ridiculous, didn't I? See, this is what I get for sitting on my laptop for nine hours a day... Anyways, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Every review is welcomed with milk and cookies! :D**

**Upcoming: Chapter 8, ****Panic Attack**


	8. Hiatus!

**Hiatus Announcement!**

**I know you guys are going to hate me, but this story is officially put on hiatus. **

**What is hiatus, you ask?**

**Definition of Hiatus: A pause or gap in a sequence, series, or process.**

**I promise that I am going to finish this story, it's just that I need to finish my other story, The Life, first. The Life only has a few more chapters and I want those chapters to be the very best I can write, which I can't do while focusing on another story.**

**This hiatus is only going to last a little over a month. So please, bare with me!**

**Thank you very much my faithful readers, and until next update, good-bye.**


End file.
